


teach me how to kiss

by Skairipa_isback



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, The 100 (TV) Season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skairipa_isback/pseuds/Skairipa_isback
Summary: what if Hope wanted Echo to teach her how to kiss? something between between them will change?
Relationships: Echo/Hope Diyoza, Hope Diyoza/Echo
Kudos: 5





	teach me how to kiss

The stars were shining in Skyring, it was a really nice evening on that planet. The trio called “Anomalykru” had just finished dinner, and for them it was already time to go to sleep.

Echo and Hope shared a bed in Hope’s room, Gabriel slept in the kitchen. And it was a great idea because he loved eating in the middle of the night.

Both girls were on the bed, trying to sleep.

But the younger girl couldn’t sleep, and looked at Echo next to her. “are you awake?” Hope said in a whisper, thinking the grounder girl was asleep.

“yes.” Echo opened her eyes and looked at the girl next to her. “you can’t sleep, right?” to that question the younger girl nodded and she sighed.

“can I ask you a question?” Hope said in a whisper and she doesn't look at the grounder girl, she was embarrassed by what she was about to ask.

Echo looked at her waiting for her to talk, and stroked her cheek softly.

“can you teach me how to kiss?”

The grounder girl widened her eyes surprised at Hope’s question, and she wondered why she had asked this question. She stopped stroking her cheek, noticing how the younger girl was blushing.

“I’ll explain, I’ve never kissed anyone and I was thinking if you could teach me something, practice.” Hope was now very red in the face and this made her look much younger, something Echo immediately noticed.

“Hope..you are like a little sister to me you know it..”

“I know, but I just wanted to try..I promise to you I won’t ask that question again.” Hope was looking into Echo’s eyes almost pleading her, she really wanted to know what does it feel like to kiss a person, aunty O always told her that it’s the most beautiful thing in the world, that you feel butterflies in your stomach.

The grounder girl thought for the next few minutes, the truth is she hated to tell Hope that she was like a little sister to her. Yes, Echo loves her. She has feelings for the younger girl, but she doesn’t want to tell her, not yet. It’s too early.

“ok Hope…I’ll teach you how to kiss.” Echo hoped with all her heart that what they are about to do will remain a secret, and that she won’t regret kissing her.

Hope was grateful that the grounder girl wanted to practice kissing. She wasted no time and got out of bed, to get on top of Echo. Her thighs on both hips of the grounder girl, and a warm and soft hand resting on her chest.

Echo widened her eyes surprised and turned red in the face, she didn’t expect this. She put one hand on Hope’s hip and the other hand on her cheek.

The two girls were looking into each other’s eyes, only their breathing could be heard. They both slowly approached, closed their eyes and Hope was the first to kiss the grounder girl.

Nobody expected that everything would change from that kiss. Damn, Hope’s lips were so soft and sweet, Echo wanted to kiss them forever. The two girls continued kissing, the younger girl was a little nervous and she was the first to stop the kiss. She looked into Echo’s eyes and smiles. The most beautiful smile in the world.

“wow..” whispered the younger girl. “is this what it feels like when you kiss a person?”

“well yeah.” Echo smiled looking into her eyes. “is there anything else you want me to teach you?”

Hope blushed and looked at anything that wasn’t the grounder girl. Echo noticed this and stroked her cheek.

“maybe you can teach me how to kiss with the tongue?”

Echo kept looking at her and began slowly stroking the younger girl’s hips with her warm hands. “ok.” she just said.

“are you serious?” Hope did not expect this answer, she thought the other girl rejected it.

“you said that if we did these things you wouldn’t ask more questions and it won’t happen again.”

And she was right. Hope sighed and began kissing the grounder girl. Echo noted about how uncomfortable Hope was because she didn’t know what to do, so she tried to calm her down. The grounder girl started stroking her back slowly. Echo squeezed Hope’s hips tightly and suddenly she stood on top of her. Hope moaned against her lips and she continued to kiss the grounder girl while she was touching her cheeks. Echo has never heard a more beautiful sound than this.

Soon Echo’s tongue was inside the younger girl’s mouth, kissing her more passionately than before. The grounder girl put a hand under Hope’s shirt and started touching her breasts. “Echo..” Hope moaned stopping the kiss and placing her forehead against Echo’s forehead. “wait stop, that’s enough, I think..we should stop..”

Echo nodded and stopped touching Hope’s breasts. Both girls tried to catch their breath. “we shouldn’t have done that, you know you’re like a little sister to me..but I can’t stop thinking how sweet your lips are.” The grounder girl stroked Hope’s cheek, kissing her lips.

“we should sleep now.” The younger girl said while she was smiling. “maybe we can continue another day, if you agree to teach me other things.”  
The grounder girl nodded at Hope’s words, and she was yet on top of her. Hope was stroking Echo’s hair. “anyway I liked it…thanks”  
Echo was almost falling asleep, but she smiled at Hope’s words. Then soon the two girls fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> it's the first time I've write something like this, tell me if you like it and comment if you want! 💗💗


End file.
